This project is a pilot study to develop and test methods for surveying the epidemiology of inhalant abuse in Native American children. Immediate objectives are to develop survey instruments to study retrospective and present use of inhalants in adolescents, and to relate these to other drug use, personal attitudes, social and cultural variables that are correlates of drug use. Simpler surveys and interview methods to directly assess inhalant epidemiology in younger Native American children will be developed and pilot tested to determine their feasibility.